Sayang atau Cinta Dia
by Lisya Amazing Written
Summary: "Mengapa aku terus menerus berpikir, dia cinta aku atau Idoun?". Itulah pertanyaan Brenya setiap harinya... Setiap hari Zephiel selalu menumpahkan kasih sayang yang berlebih untuk Idoun. Tetapi apakah benar Zephiel lebih mencintai Idoun ketimbang Brenya?


Berjalan setapak dengan pandangan celingak-celinguk, tentunya juga dengan waswas, saat kau berbalik maka kau bertemu lagi dengannn ... LISYA-SAN ! Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Di kesempatan kali ini, saya tidak membuat cerita mengenai Dynasti Warrior, tetapi mengenai Fire Emblem – Binding Blade. Bagi yang bermain atau mengetahui Fire Emblem – Binding Blade, tolong dibaca fanfic nya ... Karena Fanfic ini bisa dibilang romantis, unique, asyik dan memberi amanat untuk kita semua! Oke, daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik langsung mulai saja. Take Snapshot ! * Buzzeettt ! Wkwkwkwk...

_~ Sayang atau Cinta Dia ~_

Prologue :

Dikisahkan setelah berperang selama bertahun-tahun, ternyata Tim Protagonis Roy berhasil dikalahkan, alhasil itu juga membawa kekacauan dan peralihan kepemimpinan dari masing-masing negara daerah. Ilia, Sacae, Western Island, Nabata Desert, Dread Isle, Etruria dan juga Lycia telah dikuasai oleh Bern yang dipimpin oleh Sang Raja, Zephiel.

Tetapi akibat peperangan besar yang dilakukan oleh Bern, banyak sekali jendral-jendral dan prajurit dari Bern juga meninggal. Termasuk 2 naga sakti, yakni Manakete = Jahn, Mamkute = Aine, mereka telah binasa dan dikuburkan. Untunglah, Idoun, Sang Demon Dragon, masih hidup dan sekarang tinggal bersama Zephiel di Bern Kept.

Story :

Saat itu angin malam berhembus begitu dingin, berbeda dengan hari biasanya, Narshen yang merupakan salah satu Dragon Lord sedang mondar-mandir di depan halaman istana. Galle yang juga merupakan salah satu calon Dragon Lord melihat Narshen yang tampak kebingungan dan seperti orang linglung di halaman depan istana, maka Galle menghampiri Narshen.

"Narshen, kenapa lo bolak-balik kaya orang stres gitu? Loe kurang kerjaan ya?", tanya Galle dengan nada agak kesal.

"Eh, elo, gue kira siapa tau ga? Emang apa gitu urusan lo kalo gue mondar-mandir?", tanya Narshen lagi.

"Yeh, ini bukan masalah urusan gue ato elo, gue kan kasian doank liat elo mondar-mandir di luar kayak gini, tar elo kedinginan loh, sana masuk terus tidur". Galle mendorong Narshen masuk ke dalam istana.

"Engga ah! Loe ngatur gue terus ya? Loe dulu ajah gih yang masuk". Narshen menolak ajakan Galle yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam istana.

Galle menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Huh, yaudah deh, gue masuk dulu. Take care..."

Setelah Galle masuk, Narshen tetap berada di luar istana, ternyata Narshen sedang mengamati wanita-wanita malam yang melewati istana.

Setelah 15 menit Narshen mengamati wanita-wanita malam itu, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang sedang mengendap-endap keluar istana. Karena Narshen merasa curiga, Narshen berlari menyusul orang itu.

"Hey! Berhenti! Siapa elo? Kenapa elo mengendap-endap?", teriak Narshen pada orang yang misterius itu.

Orang itu tersentak kaget dan sekilas menengok ke belakang.

Ternyata orang itu Miledy, Miledy adalah anak Murdock ( Murdock adalah salah satu dari Dragon Lord dan merupakan ketua dari Brenya dan Narshen) dan merupakan tunangan Galle.

"Hey kamu! Jangan kabur!". Narshen berlari mengejar Miledy, ternyata tidak hanya Narshen saja yang sedang mengejar Miledy, tampak Brenya (Brenya adalah juga adalah seorang personil Dragon Lord) dan juga Galle mengejar Miledy.

Miledy melarikan diri, namun akhirnya tersusul oleh Narshen, Narshen kemudian menggenggam tangan Miledy dan memberikannya kepada Galle yang juga tengah menyusul Miledy.

"Thanks Narshen", kata Galle.

"Ayo kita kembali ke istana dan tidur, sekarang sudah larut malam", kata Brenya yang juga berada disana.

"Sip". Akhirnya Narshen mau tidur juga.

Pada saat mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam istana, mereka kepapasan dengan Zephiel. 3 Dragon Lord sudah biasa memanggil Zephiel dengan sebutan bos.

"Bos, selamat malam!", seru Galle dan Narshen.

"Yep, belum tidur kalian berdua?", tanya Zephiel.

"Belum tidur bos, tapi sekarang kami baru mau tidur", ujar Galle.

"Oke, silahkan tidur..", jawab Zephiel.

"Terima kasih bos, kami duluan", ujar Narshen.

Setelah Galle dan Narshen kembali ke kamarnya, Brenya juga ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun Zephiel menahannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kamu tidak diijinkan kembali ke kamarmu, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu", kata Zephiel kepada Brenya. 

"Oh, boleh saja bos".

Zephiel dan Brenya kemudian duduk berdampingan di ruang tamu istana.

"Brenya, apakah ada masalah denganmu? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat kurang bersemangat dalam segala hal?", tanya Zephiel. *Ciee perhatian... Ehm 3x

Brenya menghembuskan napas pelan. "Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa bos" *pasti tersenyum dalam hati

"Jangan berbohong kepada saya Brenya, beritahu yang sebenarnya saja", kata Zephiel.

Brenya menundukkan kepala, kemudian menjawab, "Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya tentang 1 hal"

Zephiel mengerutkan kening. "Apakah itu Brenya?"

"Mengapa Idoun masih berada di istana ini? Saya punya saran, lebih baik Idoun ditempatkan di wilayah Dread Isle bersama dengan naga-naga yang lain, berhubung Jahn dan Aine telah tiada".

"Walau bagaimanapun juga, Idoun adalah salah satu orang yang sangat membantu Bern hingga kini, saya tidak setuju jika Idoun harus dipindahkan ke Dread Isle, lagipula di Dread Isle tidak ada manusia setengah naga seperti Idoun", jawab Zephiel bijak.

"Tapi bos..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Saya ingin Idoun tetap berada di istana ini, apa kamu mengerti Brenya?", tanya Zephiel tegas.

"Baik bos, saya mengerti", jawab Brenya.

"Oke, bagus kalau begitu. Apakah masih ada lagi yang lain yang ingin dibicarakan dengan saya?", tanya Zephiel.

"Tidak ada bos, terima kasih telah memberi saya waktu", kata Brenya.

Setelah Zephiel pergi, Brenya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil berpikir: "Lagi-lagi bos tidak mau menghilangkan Idoun, dan yang lebih parah lagi, lagi-lagi bos membela Idoun ketimbang saya". Brenya merasa sangat sedih..

Sementara sendari percakapan antara Zephiel dan juga Brenya, Idoun ternyata melihat semuanya. Idoun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

...

Keesokan harinya setelah Zephiel keluar dari kamarnya, dia duduk di ruang makan bersama para jendral-jendralnya dan juga Idoun.

"Selamat pagi bos", kata Galle.

"Ya, pagi juga", sapa Zephiel.

Seluruh jendral memberikan Zephiel ucapan selamat pagi dan selamat makan, kecuali Brenya.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang hingga 10 menit ke depan...

"Ohookk... Uhukkk... Agh...!". Idoun terbatuk-batuk, mungkin Idoun keselek.

Zephiel merasa cemas, dia beranjak bangun dan memberi Idoun minum, sebelum para dayang beraksi.

"Idoun, minum dulu airnya... Kalau sedang makan, jangan buru-buru nanti keselek lagi", kata Zephiel penuh perhatian.

"Iya, terimakasih Yang Mulia", kata Idoun dengan penuh hormat.

"Tidak usah memanggil saya dengan sebutan Yang Mulia, panggil saja saya Zephiel", kata Zephiel sambil mengelap mulut Idoun yang tercecer sedikit nasi.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, saya tidak merasa keberatan memanggil anda dengan sebutan seperti itu", kata Idoun lagi.

"Mungkin kamu tidak keberatan, tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil Zephiel saja. Tolong, panggil saya Zephiel", kata Zephiel, kali ini agak memaksa.

Idoun tersenyum ceria, "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan anda"

Zephiel dan Idoun bertukar senyum, lalu mereka berdua kembalimakan lagi. Namun, setelah kejadian tadi, Brenya menjadi tidak bersemangat melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aku selesai makan", kata Brenya sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Padahal nasi di piringnya masih banyak.

"Loh Brenya? Itu makanannya kan belum habis?", tanya Narshen dengan wajah heran.

Brenya tidak menjawab, Brenya beranjak pergi dari kursinya, namun sebelum Brenya beranjak pergi, Zephiel menahan tangan Brenya.

"Brenya, bisakah kau habiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu? Setidaknya untuk menghormati para petinggi Bern disini", kata Zephiel.

"Tapi bos, saya sudah kenyang", kata Brenya lagi.

"Makan saja", kata Zephiel.

Akhirnya Brenya mengalah, Brenya kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan. Sisa-sisa makanannya dihabiskan dengan pikiran-pikiran mengenai Zephiel dan Idoun tadi.

...

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 saat Brenya duduk seorang diri di taman bunga yang indah di halaman depan istana Bern. Brenya sedang melamunkan tentang Zephiel dan perasaannya kepada raja itu. Tak terasa, Brenya meneteskan air matanya mengingat semua hal itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Brenya merenung sendirian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, dia adalah Zephiel.

"Brenya, sedang apa kau di sini sore-sore begini?", tanya Zephiel.

Brenya menggeser duduknya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa bos, saya hanya sedang merenung saja"

Zephiel duduk di samping Brenya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Brenya, apa yang terjadi saat di meja makan tadi? Nampaknya kamu tidak tampak begitu baik tadi?"

Brenya hanya tersenyum saja. "Maafkan saya bos, tadi saya merasa agak labil"

Zephiel meletakkan tangannya di lutut Brenya. "Jujurlah padaku, apa yang terjadi tadi saat di meja makan"

Brenya tersennyum kecil, sambil memandangi burung-burung yang terbang, dia menjawab, "Saya merasa sedih akan kedekatan bos dan Idoun, dan perasaan sedih itu terus membayang hingga tadi di meja makan"

Zephiel memandang mata Brenya yang bewarna pink indah itu, Brenya juga memandang mata Zephiel. Lama mereka berdua saling berpadangan. Hingga akhirnya Zephiel memeluk Brenya.

"Brenya, aku tahu kau pasti merasa cemburu, maafkan aku", kata Zephiel sambil memeluk Brenya.

"Iya, aku juga sudah memaafkan bos. Hanya saja aku bingung mengenai 1 hal", kata Brenya.

Zephiel melepaskan pelukannya, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang masih membuatmu bingung?"

"Apakah bos mencintai Idoun atau hanya merasa berterimakasih saja dengan kebaikan Idoun?", tanya Brenya.

Zephiel tersenyum, "Sejujurnya aku hanya mencintai 1 orang cewek di istana ini dan dia bukan Idoun, aku hanya mengganggap Idoun sebagai adikku sendiri, orang yang kusayangi, orang yang sangat berjasa membantu Bern hingga saat ini, aku juga turut bersimpati atas kejadian yang telah menimpa Jahn dan Aine, maka dari itu semua aku tidak mau mengusir Idoun ke Dread Isle seperti yang kamu katakan waktu itu"

Brenya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Zephiel. "Berarti selama ini aku sudah salah menilai bos, selama ini kukira bos mencintai Idoun"

Zephiel menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mencintai Idoun, aku hanya mencintai cewek itu"

Brenya mengerutkan kening, merasa bingung. "Siapa cewek yang bos cintai?"

Zephiel hanya tersenyum saja, lalu bergegas pergi.

Brenya ditinggalkan dengan sejuta perasaan penasaran...

...

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cepat dan baik-baik saja, tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 saat makan malam dibereskan. Terlihat Idoun sedang mengejar Zephiel ke arah lorong kamar Zephiel.

"Zephiel!", teriak Idoun sambil mengikuti Zephiel.

Zephiel menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa Idoun?"

"Zephiel, saya ingin bicara sebentar dengan anda, apakah anda ada waktu?", tanya Idoun.

"Tentu saja"

Zephiel dan Idoun duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa di depan kamar Zephiel.

"Zephiel, ada satu hal yang selama ini begitu mengganjal di dalam hati saya. Bisakah saya menceritakan hal ini kepadamu?", tanya Idoun dengan penuh harap.

Zephiel meletakkan tangannya di paha Idoun. "Tentu saja jika kamu bersedia menceritakannya kepada saya"

Idoun menghela napas. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanmu kepadaku. Bagaimanakah perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Zephiel hanya diam sebentar, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Aku menyayangi kamu Idoun, aku menganggap kamu adalah adikku sendiri setelah Guinivere tiada"

Glek ! Idoun merasa pusing, lalu pingsan setelah mendengar hal itu.

...

"Id, Idoun?"

Idoun terbangun dan sadar, Idoun melihat ke sekelilingnya, tampaknya Zephiel dan Brenya ada disampingnya.

"Idoun, apakah kau sudah merasa agak baikan?", tanya Brenya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!", teriak Idoun kepada Brenya.

Brenya tersentak kaget dengan teriakan Idoun, lalu Brenya menarik tangannya mundur.

"Idoun! Kamu kenapa berlaku kasar kepada Brenya?". Zephiel merasa darahnya mulai naik.

Idoun terdiam saja, lalu membalikkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Zephiel memegang tangan Brenya saat mereka berdua berada di luar kamar Idoun. "Brenya, maafkan untuk kelakuan Idoun"

Brenya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti dengan yang Idoun rasakan"

Zephiel lalu mengecup kening Brenya, Brenya hanya tersenyum saja.

...

Setelah beberapa hari dari kejadian itu, Zephiel dan Brenya memperbanyak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, hingga para jendral Zephiel banyak yang mengetahui hubungan antara bos dan juga jendralnya. Sementara itu, Idoun yang mendekam di rumah sakit sudah bisa pulang kembali ke istana sejak hari ini.

"Idoun, akhirnya kau kembali juga.. Selamat datang kembali di dalam istana", sapa Murdock.

"Hei.. Dimanakah bos Zephiel?", tanya Idoun dengan mata celingak-celinguk.

"Bos ada di halaman depan istana dengan Brenya", kata Murdock.

Idoun segera bergegas ke halaman depan Istana Bern, lalu dia menemukan Zephiel dan Brenya yang sedang duduk berdampingan sambil berbicara di kursi taman.

"Brenya, diminum tehnya donk, nanti keburu dingin", kata Zephiel dengan senyuman.

"Iya bos, terima kasih banyak untuk perhatiannya", kata Idoun sambil meminum teh yang telah disajikan.

Idoun datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Oh, ternyata ini yang kalian berdua selalu lakukan disaat aku berada di rumah sakit?"

Zephiel dan Brenya kaget saat melihat Idoun berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Idoun? Kamu sudah membaik? Kenapa kamu tidak memberi kabar kepada kami supaya kami..."

"Sudah cukup! " . Idoun memotong perkataan Brenya. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini!"

Idoun bergegas pergi dari sana dengan berlinang air mata. Zephiel berkata kepada Brenya, "Brenya, aku kejar Idoun boleh tidak?"

Brenya tersenyum manis, "Boleh, kejar saja dia, dan ceritakan semuanya.."

Zephiel berlari mengejar Idoun yang berlinang air mata. "Idoun tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan diantara kita, lebih baik kau pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!", teriak Idoun dengan isak tangisnya.

"Idoun...". Zephiel memegang tangan Idoun.

Idoun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Idoun, aku sangat menyayangi kamu.. Aku berharap kamu mau mengerti.. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pengganti Guinivere yang sudah tiada... Bisakah kau lakukan ini demi aku?". Zephiel meyakinkan Idoun dengan memegang kedua tangan Idoun.

Idoun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Zephiel, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang berjasa untukmu, aku tidak ingin menjadi Guiniveremu yang dulu, aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu".

Zephiel hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Idoun.

"Zephiel... "

Zephiel hanya diam saja, lalu dengan memandang kearah lain, akhirnya Zephiel menjawab juga, "Aku telah mencintai wanita lain selain kamu Idoun.."

Idoun hanya terbengong saja, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi.

Zephiel menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Aku mencintai Brenya"

Idoun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! TIDAKK MUNGKINNN!"

Idoun berlari keluar dari istana dengan secepat kilat dia bisa berlari, Zephiel berusaha mengejar Idoun, tetapi Idoun tetap tidak bisa dikejar. Sejak saat itu, Idoun menghilang dari Istana Bern.

Idoun, semoga kau mendapatkan jodoh lain yang lebih baik dari aku... Ucap Zephiel di dalam hati dengan kepala tertunduk.

...

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Idoun sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya. Sementara hari ke hari, Zephiel dan juga Brenya semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan mereka saling mengenal, pada suatu hari Zephiel memanggil Brenya.

"Brenya, kau mau ikut aku ke Taman Bunga di pinggir kerajaan?", tanya Zephiel.

"Ada apa bos memanggil saya ke Taman Bunga?", tanya Brenya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu disana. Apa kamu bersedia atau tidak?", tanya Zephiel lagi.

"Aku bersedia asalkan niat bos baik", jawab Brenya dengan senyuman.

"Niatku memang selalu baik", canda Zephiel.

Setelah itu, Zephiel dan Brenya pergi ke Taman bunga...

...

Setelah sampai di Taman Bunga...

Zephiel dan Brenya duduk berdampingan di kursi taman. Taman itu sangat indah, banyak sekali hiburan untuk anak-anak, terdengar senyum ceria anak-anak. Pemandangan yang asri membuat hati menjadi tentram. Bunga-bunga di taman ini juga sangat indah.

"Brenya, aku mengajakmu kesini, untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang dirasa penting", kata Zephiel.

"Tentang apa bos?", tanya Brenya lagi.

"Kita sudah dekat, bahkan sudah menjadi sahabat selama berbulan-bulan ini. Selain itu, umur kamu juga sudah cukup untuk memiliki pasangan, begitu pula aku yang mendambakan pasangan. Aku ingin, kita menjadi pasangan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?". Zephiel menanyakan hal itu sambil memegang tangan Brenya, matanya memandang penuh pengharapan.

Brenya hanya tersenyum saja, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kita memang sudah dekat menjadi sepasang sahabat selama berbulan-bulan terakhir ini. Aku merasa membutuhkan pasangan. Kalau itu memang kehendak bos, aku mau menjadi pacar bos".

Zephiel segera memeluk Brenya, setelah Brenya menerima dia menjadi pacarnya. Brenya juga memeluk erat Zephiel.

Sejak saat kejadian itu, Zephiel dan Brenya resmi menjadi pasangan, 2 tahun kemudian, mereka berdua menikah dan memiliki anak. Sedangkan Idoun yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul lagi di pernikahan Zephiel dengan hati ikhlas. Tetapi sejak Zephiel dan Brenya menikah, Idoun memutuskan tinggal di wilayah Dragon Gate dan menolak ajakan Zephiel untuk kembali tinggal di Bern Kept.

...

Catatan : Cinta tak selalu harus memiliki, dimana kamu mencintai dia, dimana pula kamu harus membiarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Karena tidak semua cintamu itu sampai dan berujung kepada kebahagiaan.

Tolong berikan saja _**review**_ ... Terima kasih :D ( Please give me a _**review**_... Thank you :D )

~ Selesai ~


End file.
